


Where I’m From

by CreativeOddness



Series: Freeverse Anthology [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, modeled after George Ella Lyon’s poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeOddness/pseuds/CreativeOddness





	Where I’m From

I am from blank pages, from Crayola and canvas.  
I am from the sun-warmed deck (hot, smooth; a burning oven beneath my feet).  
I am from the silver, peeling river birches, the damp moss-green ferns.  
I am from weekend trips to the library and poor eyesight,  
from Darle and Patricia and Landreth.  
I am from the intelligent and the stubborn.

From “you can be whatever you want, no matter how much you think you can’t”  
and “eat what you can and leave the rest”.

I am from the belief that you make your own way.  
Either opening the door or kicking it down, but getting there all the same.

I am from Hogwarts and library book drops,  
from Narnia and outer space,  
from olive oil and puff pastry.  
From the idiotic brothers who almost died on a frozen lake,  
to the spicy-bitter-sweet gifts from a too-tiny kitchen,  
and from the squat, overgrown home of a poet who is never satisfied.

I am from hallways and bedrooms and backrooms of black and white.  
Sepia vines crawling up and down the walls.  
A reminder not to become their past mistakes,  
a reminder to follow your dreams,  
a reminder to keep the past where it is,  
until you need to take it out and examine it for  
           an answer  
           a reason  
           a question  
           a decision.  
Advice for a life that I’ve yet to start.

 


End file.
